


ᏕᎥᏝᏉᏋᏒ & ᎶᎧᏝᎴ - Klance AU

by NaniTheQuiznak



Series: Klance!Dragon AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ancient History, Body Worship, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragon!Keith, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Human!Lance, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Sleepy Cuddles, Voltron, Witch Curses, dragon - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheQuiznak/pseuds/NaniTheQuiznak
Summary: ''ᏁᎧᏖ ᏗᏝᏝ ᏖᏒᏋᏗᏕᏬᏒᏋ ᎥᏕ ᏕᎥᏝᏉᏋᏒ & ᎶᎧᏝᎴ ᎷᏗᏖᏋ''Lance Charles McClain, the misfit of the clan, and in the whole village. Forced to fight and kill the mystic creatures from the dark forbidden forest. But despite his allotment to kill and capture, he rather hides and studies them. His peaceful skip-aways came to an end, when one night he heard an unknown noise echoing through the valley, and his instinct got the best of him. And to his spite, he found something he shouldn't have. The myth of the universe, injured and vulnerable.A dragon.And on top of that, Lance got captured by the slimy, fire-breathing reptile.It was a strange sight, and everything Lance knew about these guys, was wrong.





	ᏕᎥᏝᏉᏋᏒ & ᎶᎧᏝᎴ - Klance AU

**Author's Note:**

> Strange sight - KT Tunstall  
> Where no one goes - John Powell  
> For the dancing and the dreaming - Craig, Gerard and Mary  
> Inspired by how to train your dragon, Klance, pirates of the Caribbean and my own fantasy.
> 
> Words: 11218

“The chief wants to see you...,'' Coran — right hand man of the chief himself, said densely towards the younger boy. Lance groaned, knowing what would come next, and he sighed. ''Better get moving, he's pretty pissed already.'' The ginger haired man added with a concerned look, while he skipped away.

The boy felt a sudden hand rest on his shoulder, giving off a calming aura. He looked up at his two best friends — Hunk and Pidge, who gave him pitying stares. This was a redo from every week, but this time it was for real. This time was his last, to sneak away.

''Don't let him wait, you know he's in a bad mood already,'' The broad male — Hunk, said, looking down at the dirt that situated on his boots. The latter hummed in acknowledgment, knowing 'the' time had come.

''You knew this would happen man, be careful okay?''  The smaller female — also known as Pidge, stated,''I'll see you in the morning dude, I'm 'a hit the sack,'' She sighed, pointing behind them towards her shack.

The tall lean male nodded, his face formed into a grimace, as he started walking towards his dead. Or at least his billionth punishment.

It was just a normal day for the dark skinned boy, as always. He went into the forbidden forest to study some of the creatures, who he was supposed to kill. The blue eyed male strolled to the great hall, passing some passer-by's who looked at him disappointedly. He has had his ''last'' warning about three days ago, but he didn't listen — once again, and his longing took over, like always.

He ran up the steps, about one hundred of them. It was like with every step he took, the heavier he felt. The more gravity came crashing down on him, and the more anxious he became. Once he finally reached the top, he tried to catch his breath.

His hands rested against the large heavy wooden doors, pushing them open slightly. He peeked inside, noticing his parents and the chief, along with Allura — the daughter and future leader of this folk.

He rethought every worse scenario in his head and took a deep breath, pushing the doors open widely, stepping into the hall.

''Oh, so you finally decided to show up?'' The chief spoke out, his voice was low but loud nonetheless. Intimidating Lance, as he strolled closer.

''I'm sorry, I was only—" Lance started, looking down at the stone tiles in front of him, ''No! I don't want to hear it.'' He had been interrupted.

''Lance, one day you'll get seriously hurt. It's called the ''forbidden'' forest for something. Not only do you put yourself in danger, but also all the villagers. We've received letters from the other tribes across the inner ocean, and from an island close-by. There are dragons on the run, we're not sure if it are, since we haven't seen them in ages. But in any case, if it is we need to be prepared. And you are just luring it in by steering up the other creatures that could kill you. Do you understand that?'' The chief spoke out with a stern gaze, piercing right through Lance's fragile frame. Lance felt small, like a peanut compared to a mammoth.

''Yes, sir,'' Lance felt guilt seep through his veins, his heart thumping regularly against his ribcage. He started to feel lightheaded and his sight started to melt into waves of dizziness.

''Tomorrow morning, we'll put fighters of the A-team on shifts to watch over you. We can't risk you slipping away again. You abused my trust, and we've already discussed this with the village council. You're free to go now,''

Lance nodded, keeping his eyes downcast, as he turned around — his shoulders hunched as he walked away in shame. He couldn't even look his parents in the eyes. Biting his lower-lip, he rethought everything the chief had said to him. Why couldn't Lance be like the rest of the kids of his age? Fight, and train. Do useful things, instead of following his— heart? Mind? Gut?

Desire?

He entered the wooden house that he called home. As he opened the door, his niece and nephew ran up to him, hugging his legs immediately.

''Uncle Lance! You're back!'' Kaila smiled brightly, ''You need to sing us a lullaby!'' Kai pouted, clinging to his other leg. Lance smiled a sad smile, patting the two 6 year old twins heads with each hand.

''Alright, get to bed, I'll come by,'' Lance spoke out cautiously, and the two siblings raced up the narrow staircase.

Lance kicked off his boots and glanced at his family who were sitting around their fireplace. His grandma in the wooden rocking chair, his eldest brother beside his wife — the parents of the two rascals, his other 3 elder siblings scattered on the ground.

Lance didn't say anything as he headed upstairs, he knew his family was ignoring him. He was a disappointment after all.

Once he reached the twins bedroom, he went inside the small room. The two siblings already huddled up under the warm blankets made of jack fur.

He kneeled down beside the cramped bed, and cleared his throat. This was a routine they had built up, and Lance adored it.

''I'll swim and sail on savage seas,'' He sang softly, his voice a little raw from his scattered emotions, but he managed.

''With ne'er a fear of drowning,''

—

He sang the song he knew by heart, which gave him hope that one day it'll be better. When he was sure the two devils were asleep, he tip toed out the room, and closed the wooden door.

Finally reaching his own room, he face planted himself onto his hard, uncomfortable bed. Before he knew it, his light was out.

Lance was awakened by a noise. He sat up startled, looking around for any source. But he saw nothing.

He kept quiet, waiting for the noise to be heard again. But it never came. Lance looked around his room again, his bag situated on his desk. Maps of the forbidden forest laid out on it. Drawings of the mystical creatures and info about them piled up, sheets of paper scattered all over the ground.

His gut and heart told him to go, but his mind screamed at him to stay put. He shouldn't, he had gotten his last warning, his family already wanted to disown him. He couldn't risk to make it worse than it already was.

But despite all his protesting thoughts, Lance got dressed in some comfortable traveling clothes, and took his shoulder-bag. He gathered all his maps and his iron flask. He picked up some pencils and stuffed all the objects into his bag. He then remembered his journal and stuffed it inside too.

He tiptoed down the stairs, praying to the lords from above that it didn't creak. He got down safely and pulled on his boots. He got his jacket and was about to leave the shack.

''Where do you think your going?'' A voice spoke out and Lance froze in his tracks.

He grind his teeth tightly and slowly turned around, to be faced by his grandmother.

''Uhh, I...'' Lance was caught right in the act, he had no escape. He was trapped.

''Shh, here,'' His grandma took a step closer, ''Take this.'' She pushed a cold metal object into Lance's hand. He looked down at it, seeing it was a small pocket knife. He opened and closed his mouth, trying find words. He glanced up, two pairs of similar vibrant eyes met. She gave him a heartwarming smile. Her wrinkles showing off in the dim moonlight coming through the window.

''It's for self defense, be safe.'' She said and turned around towards the door of her room, which was downstairs.

''I didn't see nor' hear anything,'' She spoke out with an amused tone and disappeared around the corner.

Lance smiled and put the knife into his bag, while he slipped out of the house.

Once he was outside he took a deep breath, the fresh night air filled his lungs, swirling around. Lance looked into the distance, seeing some fighters of the A-team guarding the area's. Lance cursed under his breath, as he hid behind another house. He peeked around the corner, they were right in front of the entry to the forest. The side road Lance always took. He sighed, there needed to be another way. He glanced at the trees beside him, as he had no other choice than to go through the towns forest, and pray he didn't get caught.

He sneaked from tree to tree, trying to find his way and orientation. After a good ten minutes he got to the border, but of course there was a brigade there. How the hell would he get in? There was no way he could sneak past them—

''Misses McClain? What are you doing here, at this late hour too?'' One of the fighters asked. Lance glanced at them and saw his grandma standing there, oh so innocently.

''Oh, I couldn't sleep so I went for a night walk, but I can't see clearly, it's too dark. So I kind off lost my way sweetheart,'' She spoke out fluently.

''Oh, we'll escort you back home!''

''Oh thank you, honey! You're too nice,'' The old lady praised and started shuffling away, the fighters following her gradually. She was a real trickster.

Once they were out of sight Lance sprinted to the other side, ''Thanks abuela,'' He mumbled to himself, hoping the moon and stars heard and that they'd bring the message to his grandmother.

–

Lance had been walking until sunrise, he didn't know where he was going, or what he was doing. At this moment he didn't even know for sure if he had heard the noise hours ago.

''This was a stupid idea,'' He cursed to himself.

''What in Odin's name am I doing,'' He stopped in his tracks and ran a hand through his hair. Closing his eyes and sighing once again. He gave up, he didn't know where he was, nor' why he had even attempted to go somewhere, when he didn't know where somewhere was in the first place.

Suddenly he heard a groan, and his eyes snapped open. It wasn't a regular groan, it was a grunt, a loud painful grunt.

Lance followed the noise until he he stumbled into something. It wasn't exactly into something, but not over either. Lance rubbed his forehead and looked down, a huge footprint— paw-print was seen in the muddy ground. Lance's heartbeat picked up its beat, and his throat felt dry. He got up and brushed the sand off of his pants. He followed the signs of destruction, broken trees and bushes all waltzed over.

Suddenly he heard heavy breathing, which wasn't human at all. He followed it, hoping whatever was making these sounds wasn't going to kill him. But he doubted it.

Lance wiped some forming sweat from his forehead, it was like the temperature had picked up greatly in a short amount of time. The louder the noise became, the warmer the air around Lance felt.

The caramel toned male saw something red and long stick from the bushes, the closer he got to the object the more details he noticed. It had scales and looked like a reptile. Maybe it was a snake? He sneaked around and forced his way through the bushes, hoping he wouldn't scare away the unidentified creature.

When he finally got out the bushes, he ran his hands through his brown curly hair  to get the branches and leafs out. Once he was sure he didn't look like a complete idiot, he noticed the noise had stopped completely. But instead he was met by warm fire-like winds hitting his skin. He slowly looked up and his heart stopped beating. His blood stopped circulating, and he couldn't blink.

In front of him, a huge beast, red like fire, four legs and sharp claws as long as lance's foot. Its tail was as long as five times himself and it's neck wasn't that long but still long. It had a pointy snout, and piercing violet eyes, shining in the dim morning light. Two long grey horns sticking out of its head, and sharp pointy teeth as long as Lance's fingers, bared as a warning. A snake like tong with a split in the middle, as far as Lance could see. Red scales covered its body, a pair of large wings, bigger than his house, situated at its sides. Maybe the last part was an overstatement.

Why was it here? It wasn't safe, they were still pretty close to the village.

The furious beast let out a low warning rumble, as for Lance to stay away. Lance blinked and he noticed the beast hadn't made a move to kill him yet. His blood started circulating again, as his heart beat picked up too. He cleared his itchy dry throat, as he stared up at the mighty monster.

''It's not safe here, you're close to a village, if they find you and they'll kill you,'' Lance spoke out, he knew the beast couldn't understand him, but that didn't matter. He felt a click. His body went limp, he felt calm. Maybe it was the soothing temperature radiating from the beast, or the calm sounds from the forest. Lance didn't know.

The beast growled and bared its teeth even wider, Lance took a step back, his eyes widening, ''I'm not a threat, I promise. Why are you here?''

The beast stared him down, blew a few deep breaths into Lance's face, and grumbled lowly. Suddenly it shifted its body, so his paw was visible. There was a deep gash in it. Lance cringed, as he saw that the scales were ripped off of its skin. That's also when Lance noticed all the scars on the dragon's body. One covering its cheek and another one his left wing.

''Do you understand me?'' Lance asked, eyeing the so said merciless beast. It breath out and closed its mouth,  groaning slightly at the shift in its position.

''Do you trust me?'' Lance asked, of course the dragon didn't, it could charge at Lance any moment now. The beast flinched as it looked at Lance, and then down at its own paw.

Lance swore he saw the dragon roll his eyes, but it was probably his own imagination. The dragon laid its head down, Lance didn't move an inch, they both were separated with only one meter distance in between them. Lance glanced at its violet mesmerizing eyes.

''I want to help you,'' Lance spoke more softly, the beast puffed out a breath again, making Lance's hair swirl back.

''Hey!'' Lance muttered and pouted, fixing his hair and glaring at the enormous beast. He didn't know why, but he felt a connection. He trusted this killer, without a doubt or regret.

The dragon made a laugh, sounding like a seal. Or at least that's what Lance thought it sounded like.

''You find that funny, don't you? You little bastard!'' Lance said louder and the dragon breath out again, harder this time making Lance lose his balance. He fell backwards onto his behind, and stared up at the paw tucked away from his sight.

He got up again, giving the beast a stern stare, ''Or should I say huge bastard?''

The dragon huffed and turned its head sideways, away from Lance. ''Hey, I'm talking to you,'' Lance said and walked over to face its head again. Its eyes snapped open and it bared its teeth. Lance froze, did he get it wrong? Was this connection nothing but his imagination? The beast would've killed him already, no?

Lance got lost into those violet orbs again, until he automatically started lifting his arm, his hand and fingers spread, and he slowly inched closer. Watching the beasts reaction closely, it didn't do anything.

Lance closed his eyes and turned his head away, squeezing his eyes tightly preparing himself for the worst. He heard the beast move, and suddenly his hand was met by something cold, and slightly damp.

He carefully opened his eyes to be met by the pair of closed angels again, he glanced at his hand, that rested in between the beasts nostrils, on its muzzle. He could feel the caress of the soft breaths coming from its nose. It held its eyes closed, pressuring against Lance's hand.

They just stayed like that for what felt like an eternity to Lance, like their life-energy got shared via a wavelength of some sort.

Unexpectedly, the dragon's eyes snapped open and pulled away, sniffing his nose. Shaking its head slightly and glaring at Lance. It turned his neck again, away from Lance.

The amazed man carefully walked towards it's paw, and inspected the wound from afar. Lance looked around and noticed he recognized this area. He had been here before, a few months ago. He remembered some bushes the medic at the village used. He ran out into the woods away from the open spot. He gathered some special leafs and molded them together with a stone, making some kind of pastry. He gathered it on a piece of bark, and ran back to where the beast was. Lance puffed out a breath, with a goofy smile situated on his lips once he saw the creature again. It raised its head with a growl but relaxed its defensive state once it noticed it was Lance.

''Can I clean your wound?'' He asked, the dragon stared at him as if he was the most stupid creature in the universe. It glanced down at the bark with pastry. It huffed and showed its paw, laying its head down again. Lance walked in between its head and body as he kneeled down at its injured front-leg, he noticed it wasn't its paw but right above it which was injured. Lance took his flask and glanced sideways at its eye. It was watching his every move, and Lance noticed it had laid its tail behind Lance so he was caved in. He took a deep breath.

''This might hurt, but I need to clean it,'' Lance said as he poured the water onto the wound. The dragon whined and let out a roar of pain.

''Shhh! Someone might hear you! I'm almost done, if I don't do this it might get infected and you wouldn't be able to even stand,'' Lance took an extra white cloth he had with him and cleaned out the dirt, once he was done he carefully smeared the pastry onto the wound. He finally wrapped the cloth around its paw as a bandage, glad the cloth was long enough to be tied around the enormous leg. He traced his own fingers over the huge claws, as he felt a pair of burning eyes fixated on him once again. He looked from the corner of his eye, to see the dragon stare at him attentively.

He put his stuff back into his bag, the sun had rose fully now and all the animals were awake.

''There, it should heal properly now. I'll just...uhh.. go,'' Lance said and stood up, its one eye followed him intensely.

''Try to leave as soon as possible, it's not safe here,'' He informed and reached out to pat the dragons upper leg, but held himself back and retrieved his arm.

''Right.'' Lance said more to himself, and turned around to walk away and leave the beast to his own devices. But it didn't move its tail. Lance took a step closer, but it didn't budge.

He looked back at the dragon and it was watching him with an amused stare.

''You gonna eat me?'' Lance taunted, crossing his arms. The dragon glared at him and huffed, moving its tail aside.

''Goodbye,'' Lance said with a small wave and walked away from the spot. After walking for about five minutes he stopped at another open space. What was he doing? Where was he going to go now? He was obviously ignoring the fact that he just met a dragon and he was still alive.

Lance heard a noise, at first he thought it was an animal, but it sounded strangely like footsteps. Lance sprung up and turned around, his guts were right. There they were, the chief and his parents and some of his siblings, all the best fighters of the village too. Lance swallowed, their stares burnt his skin, and he didn't know what to do. They'll kill him, he was sure of it.

''Leave me alone!'' He shouted on the top of his lungs. Why didn't they understand that Lance belonged here? He wasn't a killer, he wasn't a murderer like them.

''I'm leaving. I can never be who you want me to be. I am who I am, and you can't force me otherwise. I'm almost eighteen, I can make my own decisions,'' Lance snapped, glaring at them all.

''W-wha-'' his mother gasped out, ''You are dead to me,'' His father spat, a disowning look gleaming in his eyes, a fire burning in them.

''You don't listen! What are we going to do with you?'' His mother said, her voice sounded sad and tired, it broke halfway as tears formed in her eyes.

''You could LEAVE ME THE QUIZNAK ALONE!'' Lance screamed out, not even caring about his language.

''Get him!'' The chief called out. But the next movements were too fast to comprehend. All the fighters charged at Lance, but before Lance could move a muscle they were all wiped away by a flash of red. He heard people scream in fear, but he kept his eyes closed.

''L-Lance... t-the-re is.. a... a,'' His elder sister managed to speak out, Lance opened his eyes and glanced above him. The dragon stood over him, protectively. Growling and snarling, fire rising in the back of its throat.

Lance searched its eyes, and once they made contact he just knew. And he didn't protest.

But the dragon opened its mouth, ready to blast. Lance's eyes widened in panic, ''NO!'' He screamed. The dragons mouth closed instantly, looking at him with a concerned look. ''Let them be, they're not worth it.''

''Shoot it!'' Someone screamed and Lance saw an arrow barely graze his head, but he ducked just in time.

The dragon spread its giant wings and reached towards Lance with its mouth, grabbing the back of his collar and lifting him up. Lance protested, but the dragon didn't listen.

''Tell abuela that I love her, and Kai and Kaila too!'' Lance shouted down at the people. Arrows still flying their way. One was aimed perfectly at the reptile, Lance gasped in fear. But the last thing he saw was his mother pushing the person holding the bow, so he lost his aim.

The rest was a blur, Lance felt icy cold wind hit his face, his eyes still closed tightly. He dared to squeeze his eyes open and screeched loudly, ''Where did the ground go?!''

They were soaring through the sky, right above the clouds, the beautiful fluffy things surrounding them. It was breathtaking, a one in a lifetime experience. He stopped fighting against the tight hold the dragon had on him. Suddenly he was moved and saw the huge wings flapping slowly, shoulders flexing, where it was met by its neck. It put Lance down right before its wings and Lance clung to it tightly once the mouth had released him by his collar. He slowly sat up, raising his arms carefully into the sky, trying to touch some of the candy-floss like clouds. His legs tightly hooked by the ankles around its neck. The dragon made the seal-like laugh again, and shook its head. Lance put his hands down onto the red scales.

''Where are you taking me?'' Lance asked, hoping the dragon heard him. But it didn't answer.

''Uhh,'' Lance looked around, thinking about what to say. ''Thanks for saving me,'' He murmured softly, while he caressed the scales slightly, finding its texture quite interesting.

The dragon shuddered and made an appreciative noise, ''Mhm, you need a name,''

The dragon glanced back at Lance, waiting for a suggestion.

''What about, cloudy?'' Lance asked, the dragon huffed and looked forward again.

''Alright, uhh,'' Lance noticed the interesting texture beneath his fingers again, the colour a vibrant red, different shades mixing well into a beautiful pattern,''...and what about Red?''

The dragon's head perked up, and it made a humming noise.

''Alright— Red, nice to meet you. I'm Lance.'' Red made a trilling noise, which Lance thought that meant Red was feeling happy.

''Do you have a gender?'' Red nodded its head, ''Are you a male?'' He nodded again. ''Oh, cool. Did you crash land over there?''

Red nodded again, and sped up, Lance shrieked and laid down again on his stomach, keeping himself close to the cold scales. He stayed there for a while, but the chilly air got colder and colder. His teeth started clanking, and he had some cold shivers. The air up here was below temperatures he was used to.

Lance heard something spark, as he looked up to see Red breathe out fire, for no reason, and suddenly he held it in. Lace sat up, staring confusedly at the beast. Lance saw some smoke seep from the corners of its muzzle. The light of the flame inside its throat illuminated in its nostrils too. What was he doing?

The scales around his snout started to light a red shade, and it seeped through the other scales towards Lance. When the scales under his hands lit up, he felt a warmth illuminate from them. Like a fire, and then is when Lance noticed what Red was doing. He perked up at the unexpected glow he felt from the scales and snuggled close, enjoying and appreciating the warmth Red produced. And slowly with the soft wind grazing his face, and the body-heat and warmth Red provided, he drifted off to sleep.

-

Lance woke up by bouncing up and down. He looked up and saw a huge cave, ''W-wha..?'' He said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked around himself to find that they were on a mountain with inlets, not too far from the ground but still pretty high up.

Lance swung one leg over Red's neck and slid off, standing in front of the cave, staring at it.

"Is this your home?" He asked. Red hummed and Limped inside. Lance followed swiftly.

"It's pretty lonely here though? Right?" Lance only got a groan in return as he saw Red trying to lay down.

"You'll need to rest for at least a week," Lance informed while looking around the cave. He found some sticks and rocks, gathering them into his arms. He placed them a few meters away from Red.

"Mind lighting it for me?"

Red trilled again and blew out a little spark of fire which ignited the flame. Lance felt warmer already. He sat down opposite of Red, close by the fire. Apparantly they had been flying for the whole afternoon and the sun was almost set.

Lance wrapped his arms around himself and yawned. He was still pretty tired, even though he took a nap already. The cold started to seep through his clothes again, and he shuddered.

He heard a trill again as he glanced up at Red, a magnificent beast he met 8 hours or less ago. He had its wing raised and stared expectantly at Lance. All he could do was stare at Red. He finally stood up and walked over to the reptile, trying to figure out what it wanted. He decided to just sit down beside Red.

Red moved his head behind Lance and started nudging him, Lance followed Red's lead until he was in between his front paws, one of them being the injured one.

Lance just sat there, unable to do anything. He was confused as for what Red was planning. Red rumbled and pushed Lance down onto his side, he unconsciously nestled his head onto the healthy leg and noticed the hay like structure beneath him, probably Red's nest.

Lance made himself comfortable but he still felt open and cold. Red noticed and laid his head over Lance like a blanket, but rested it on top of his own paws. Red then wrapped his tail around its own body and ontop of that he shielded them with his inner wing as much as he could. Lance felt enclosure but still slightly shilly as he reveived another shiver down his spine.

Red rumbled lowly again, the only difference was that this time it almost sounded like a purr, Lance noticed he rised fire in his throat again but instead of spewing it out, he kept it burning in his throat. Red's body heat up, and Lance calmed down. 

Lance felt warm and protected in the claws of a dragon. He trusted Red for some strange, weird, suicidal reason, but they've both proven that they are harmless to the other, or so Lance hoped. He missed his family slightly, but he feels this strange sensation now that he's with red. Something he has never really has felt before, something he had always wanted.

It almost felt like,

Home.

–

Lance woke up by someone tickling him, he laughed and turned onto his back, opening his eyes to be met by Red. He smiled and reached up to caress Red's jaw. The reptile laid his head on top of Lance's stomach and breath out some air into Lance's face.

The brown haired male laughed a breathy laugh and rested his hands on top of Red's nose. ''You gonna catch breakfast?'' Lance asked, and Red huffed. ''Together?'' Lance suggested and Red nudged Lance's face with his own.

''Stop, that tickles!'' Lance screamed pushing the cold-blooded reptile away from him. Lance got up and stretched out his body, his arms high up above him. Facing the sunrise, one he had been seeing for a while now, but it was just as beautiful as it was yesterday.  
Lance put his arms down again after he yawned, and looked back to see Red staring at him with that look. It's a look Red has had for a few days now. They had bonded a lot over the past ten weeks. But who was counting anyway? The beginning was the hardest, testing unknown waters and obstacles. But Lance managed to make it work. They built up trust and a strong bond nobody could ever break,

''C'mon big boy, let's catch some fish,'' Lance spoke out as he took his self-made fishing net from his corner, and walked out of the cave. He took a deep breath, smiling once he felt Red's presence behind him. ''I bet I can catch more fish than you though,'' Lance said as they walked down the rocky path of the mountain. Red rolled his eyes and started to walk in front of Lance. The latter glanced at Red's paw, it was almost fully healed. He was already glad it was a closed wound now, so no worries about infections anymore.

Once they reached the river, they sat down, Lance kicked off his shoes and pulled up his pants, stepping into the water, waiting for fish to swim by. He saw a big one coming in, the stream making it harder for him to see. Lance held out his net and waited for the right moment. And just as he was about to jump at the fish, Red sprung in and bit it with his teeth, throwing the fish to the side.

''Really? You wanna start this game again?'' Lance said with a mad look situated on his face. Red seal-laughed again, swinging his tail in the water, splashing Lance.

''Oh! The game is on!'' Lance screamed, kicking some water at the competitive dragon. The dragon pounced onto Lance instead, while Lance struggled to tackle the mammoth off of him, failing miserably.

A fish swum by and Lance grabbed its tail, lifting up the fish and smacking Red with it. Red shook his head looking at Lance with a shocked look. Lance took this as an opportunity to slip away and tackle Red's neck. Red noticed and spread his wings.

''No,'' Lance said, ''No! Don't you dare!''

But Red did, and took off into the sky. Lance tried to hold onto the scales at Red's neck but he lost his grip and fell. While he was falling he saw Red deride him. Lance glanced down and saw the ground getting closer.

''Oh n-no, OKAY YOU WIN RED, YOU W-in-'' Lance closed his eyes and was suddenly grabbed by claws. He breath out a breath he was holding in as he glanced up at Red who had his neck bent to look if Lance was alright.

''For sure, that was a new record,'' Lance laughed, rolling his eyes at the dragon. Red trilled again and threw Lance up in the air, as he perfectly landed onto Red's neck. They had done it countless of times now, so it had become a skill.

Lance had been thinking of making a saddle for Red, but he wasn't sure how. It didn't matter anyway.

Once they were back safe and well onto the ground, they went back to the river to catch some other fish. Once they were done, they carried them back to the cave. Their cave. Lance remembered how Red had reacted when he wanted to go search for food for the first time. He laughed to himself rethinking of the events that took place back then.

Red was furious, he was growling and snarling and Lance was scared of him. He had backed away into a corner at the far end in the cave while red was hissing at him. He clearly wasn't allowed out of the cave. Lance hadn't dared to move for hours period, and every time Red tried to come closer to him, Lance would scream at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly Red had come with some fish later that night and a jacket, apparently there had been hunters in the territory, but probably got eaten by other dragons. Red left right away and was curled up at the entry of the cave. Lance felt guilty for screaming at Red and slowly made his way over to him.

Red had turned away from him, his tail blocking the entry, probably to be sure Lance wouldn't flee. ''I'm sorry, you were only trying to protect me,'' Lance had spoken out, which took Red's attention. Lance was allowed to sleep between Red's paws again, where he felt safe and sound.

There was also this time when Red followed Lance everywhere, which got onto Lance's nerves. But as stubborn as Red is, he didn't leave Lance's side, no matter what Lance did or say or try.

One day Lance was roaming around the cave and found an old book. It was about dragons and mystic creatures. Lance had stayed inside, reading the book. So Red gained more trust in him that he would stay. And once Red was sure he would, he himself would go hunting for food. To provide for Lance.

Lance read that dragons guard their treasures. They protect them, and they get possessive over them too. They won't allow anything or anyone to touch them and they'd give their own life for it. Lance, that evening, had asked Red if he saw Lance as a treasure. Surprisingly Red had nodded yes. He asked if he was 'Red's treasure', and Red had only looked away from Lance.

''It's okay, I accept my role as your property,'' Lance had said, because he knew he wouldn't ever get out of here, and Red wasn't that bad of a person— dragon, actually. Red had stared at him with a distant gaze and had ignored Lance for the rest of the night. And Lance had given him his space. That was the coldest night that Lance had fought through, he hadn't caught any sleep either.

''Are all dragons nice like you?'' Lance had asked about two weeks ago. Red shook his head no, they weren't, ''Then why are you nice to me?'' Lance asked, curious. Red puffed out some smoke, and rolled his eyes. The tip of Red's tail moved towards Lance, and poked at his chest. Lance glanced down at where Red prodded him, he thought about it until realization came onto his features.

''My heart?'' Lance asked, and Red's tail dropped down, with a nod of his head. ''You felt the connection too?'' Red just nudged Lance so he crawled in between his legs again and cuddled up close to the boy. Only this time there was a shift in the atmosphere. Yes, Red had felt it too.

Lance put down the fish on top of Red's pile and started gathering sticks and stones for their fire. Red automatically lightened it, and Lance pushed some fish onto a stick, holding them above the fire.

Red curled up behind Lance, so he could rest against Red's side. There was a slight wind, so Red raised his wing a little to block it.

Lance smiled up at Red, whose head laid down beside them and the fire, eyeing Lance. His tail was curled around the fire too, so Lance sat in an enclosed area, and he liked it. Even though he and Red had made a kind of bed for Lance, he always found himself comfortable in the hold of the dragon. The heat radiating off of its scales and the strange smell of burnt ashes calmed Lance enough to lull him to sleep.

Lance ate his roasted fish happily, and threw a raw one towards Red, who gradually ate it. But something felt off and Lance didn't know what it was.

In the middle of the night, when the sun had said goodbye, the stars and moon came out. Filling the dark blue night sky with sparkling and shining lights. Lance felt cold, something was missing. He opened his eyes groggily and rubbed them. The ground felt hard, and he didn't know why. He sat up, trying to reach out for Red but, he wasn't there. Red was gone. Lance was wide awake and stood up, looking around the cave frantically. There was no sign of the beast.

He decided to check outside the cave as he slowed down in his tracks. On top of the mountain close-by, he saw the shimmer of Red's beautiful Bordeaux scales in the moonlight. But the thing that made Lance's gut turn inside out, was that Red was rubbing his head against an even bigger grey dragon. No— not grey, it looked black even.

Mates.

Of course Red had a mate, everyone had desires right? But, why was that black dragon suddenly here, out of nowhere? Lance glared at the pair snuggling close, it looked like they were hugging. Lance stomped back inside the cave as he thought about a plan for tomorrow.

He laid down onto his cold hay bed, and closed his eyes, trying to forget the image he just saw. His heart felt like it was being squeezed and his stomach was upside down. He had cramps and his heart felt heavy, he felt sick.

-

Lance woke up, he didn't know why, but it was just so cold. The sun was peeking over the horizon, but not enough to blind you. Just the first morning rays coming through. He heard heavy breathing, heavier breathing than Reds normally was. He looked up with dull eyes, and his heart got pierced by a knife.

In the corner of the cave, there was Red. And the pure black dragon, some white scales covered its huge body too. It was curled up beside Red, their tails intertwined and its head resting over Red's, whose head was resting on the black legs of the intruder. Not only that, but a huge black wing was draped over Red's body like a blanket of protection. Lance felt tears built up in his eyes as his heart swirled and ached, why? He didn't know. He didn't want to know. He took his bag and all his belongings. The new maps he drew, the new sketches of the new creatures he found, his journal and the book.

Lance remembered the jacket of the hunter, if there were hunters here, there should be a village somewhere. And Lance was determined to go and find it.

He took off, sneaking past the reptiles and away from the cave. He walked through the woods, climbed over rivers and rocks. The sun had risen completely and he didn't know where he was going. He could be going in the complete wrong direction. But he followed the stream upwards, of the river. If he didn't get anywhere upwards, he'd go downwards. It's not like Red would want him back. He had his big girlfriend over there to take care of.

Lance's feet started to ache and he hadn't ate in ages, or well, the whole day. He hadn't stopped for breakfast nor' lunch, because he wanted to be as far away from the mountain as he could. At this point he succeeded, he didn't see it anymore in the distance. Probably because he passed another mountain, but he found that he made a long distance in a short amount of time.

''I need to stop,'' Lance mumbled to himself as he sat down on a rock, beside the river. He kneeled down and cupped some water into his hands, drinking from it. He splashed some in his face and he looked down at his reflection in the water. He saw something Red in the little crinkles, as he visibly tensed. He slowly sat upright and looked in front of him to face a raging, infuriated Red dragon. It's eyes were a flaming yellow, and its teeth were bared completely. Lance swore he saw the devil himself in those orbs.

It was bleating loudly, and it sounded enraged, like it could go on a killing spree. Lance didn't make a move, as he inspected the furious beast with fear. His eyes landed onto a scar right above its right paw. The scar right on his left cheek and left wing. His eyes widened.

''R-Red?'' Lance choked out and the dragon almost barked. Lance screamed at the unexpected noise and fell backwards against a tree, the dragon— Red, stalked closer until he was just a mere centimeter away. Their growls weren't warning growls like Lance had heard before. It was like he was scowling Lance.

''Red!'' Lance screamed in angst, he didn't like this hostile version of Red. And to his spite, his desperate call went unanswered.

Lance got enough of Red's scary noises so he took a deep breath, probably the deepest breath he had ever taken, ''WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND!!'' He had yelled louder than any growl Red had attempted to make. And it finally shut him up. Lance pushed the dragon away by its muzzle and glared with all his jealousy at the reptile.

Jealousy.

Is that what this was? Lance had grown quite attached to this heartless beast. But he hadn't thought about its life before they had met. Lance knew life hated him and he could never have what he wanted, but why always him. He was sick and tired of it.

''Why don't you just-,'' Lance's voice broke as tears slipped down his cheeks,''Go to your quiznaking girlfriend, you, YOU ASSHOLE!'' Lance found his strength again and glared at the other dragon who just landed a few feet away.

''I hate you!'' He spat into Red's face, his own tears blocking his vision, ''You can have him, I don't even give a shit anymore!'' Lance loudly snapped as he supposedly pointed at the cunt who stole his last happiness.

He stormed off, awkwardly walking into a tree, and punching it making his knuckles bleed. And just going further, falling a few times over some roots of trees and more tears filling his vision.

He once again bumped into something huge again, as he pushed it but it felt slimy. He looked up to see the black scaled dragon stare him down. And for some reason this dragon was more intimidating than Red. Maybe because they didn't have a bond, or because Lance just didn't trust them.

It suddenly reached down and lifted Lance by his jacket. Lance screamed and writhe and jiggled as much as he could but it was no use.

They flew off into the orange sky, the sun setting once again. Declaring the end of yet another cruel day. Lance already knew the end destination and he didn't like it, at all.

Like predicted, the black dragon threw him into the cave, Lance winced once he hit the ground with full force and he could've sworn he heard Red growl angry at the Black dragon.

Lance sat up and glared at the two reptiles, Red looking just as broken as Lance, if he had cat ears, they'd be drooping.

The larger dragon charged at Lance and he didn't have enough time to react, but a piercing pain was felt in his shoulder. Lance screamed out in pain as he felt the teeth rip his flesh apart. He heard Red whine and snarl at the same time and suddenly the teeth were ripped from his flesh.

''You darn idiot! I warned you! What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm gonna rip your throat out and stuff it up your anus!'' 

Lance heard an angelic voice scream, yet the language wasn't innocent and the fury wasn't as calm. It sounded more like a— demon? A beautiful demon to Lance though.

But wait, who said it. Lance shot upright, ignoring the thumping pain in his shoulder as he saw Red clawing at the black dragon. But instead of hearing growls and noises, like Lance should, he heard...

Voices?

''I said no touching! And you just freaking bit him! He's mine you fucking arse, I swear to Igneel, I'm gonna claw your insides out and eat them myself! How dare you, you stupid mogul!''

Lance tensed as he just knew it was Red speaking. Dragons could speak?

''Keith! Calm down! You're scaring him!'' The other black dragon said cooly, it was a low voice.

Wait that's a male? Lance thought to himself. And Keith? Lance was confused as to why the other dragon called Red, Keith.

''I'm scaring him? You freaking bit him, are you trying to mark him?!''

Marking, Lance had read that part in the book. Making and marking your mate, yours. So other dragons know to lay off.

''No, I wasn't trying to-'' the other male started but Red just snapped, ''He's mine! And mine only! I'll kill you right here right now, to prove it. Nobody touches him unless it's me! Mine!'' Red spat, his teeth bared and his tail high up, meaning he's in a defensive stand. They were clearly talking about Lance, and he felt butterflies in his stomach at Red's reaction.

''He can hear you, you know?!'' The black dragon said more forceful this time, trying to get Red off of him.

''I know, but he doesn't understand, now does he Shiro?!'' Red screamed, but the black dragon— Shiro? Finally pushed him off.

''Turn around.'' He said dryly, ''What?'' Red was lost as he glanced back at Lance.

He just sat there, his shoulder bleeding as he stared at the two talking beasts in horror.

''Y-you... t-talk? Wha-...'' Lance just glanced from one dragon to the other.

''Shiro, what in Igneel's name did you do?'' Red's voice was neutral, meaning he was either on edge of calming down, or jumping at Shiro.

''I'm dead, aren't I? Oh yup, definitely,'' Lance spoke to himself as the cave started to spin around him.

''Injected him with venom that I accidentally drank so now its out of my body and now he can understand us.''

''What if it'll poison him?!'' Red grit his teeth together.

''He'll live,'' Shiro said and Red charged at him. Lance didn't know what to do so he tried to reach out but his shoulder throbbed. ''Ah!''

Red immediately focused on Lance holding his shoulder in pain. ''Did you mark him?'' Red repeated the question he had asked earlier, only a hostile tone to it this time.

''Yes, I'm sorry for that,'' Shiro spoke out.

''I'm gonna kill you for this,'' Red growled dangerously and walked over to Lance. Curling himself around the boy, making sure Lance couldn't escape.

''This might hurt, but I need to clean it,'' Red had repeated the sentence Lance had said to him oh so long ago, Lance's whole body tingled. But he felt disgust where the wound was situated.

''Clean it from Shiro's parasites that is.'' Red snarled, Lance wanted to ask how but he got his painful answer immediately. Red's jaws locked around his shoulder, double piercing the wound. But Lance knew why. Shiro so said, marked him. But Lance didn't accept the pain, which means he refused to be Shiro's. Laying aside that his actual goal was to get the venom in Lance.

Lance slowly closed his eyes and accepted the pain Red caused him. The physical pain, that is. For the mental he'd still need to do some explaining now that Lance could understand him.

Lance's body went numb as the pain slowly seeped away. Red carefully detached his teeth from Lance's flesh and Lance almost wined at the feeling of losing the pressure in his skin. He suddenly felt empty and bare. He saw his own blood seep onto the ground and he felt super lightheaded.

A low rumble calmed his nerves as a warm rough tongue started licking his wound, scales started to glow around him radiating warmth to soothe him. Lance accepted the feeling of Red grooming him and cleaning up the mess.

''Go catch some dinner, he's lost too much blood,'' Red's voice snapped, still quite angry, and directly went back to its low purr and grooming. Lance felt sleep overtake himself, as he felt complete and warm.

-

He woke up again, by something nudging him. He opened his eyes to be met by Red, still in the same position before he had dazzled off. Lance looked up at Red, a concerned yet content look on his muzzle.

''You're awake,'' He whispered and rubbed his nose against Lance's cheek.

''You're startling him again,'' Lance recognized the annoying voice that he hated at the moment.

''I think you have said enough Shi-" Red started once his head was upright, ''No Red hasn't.'' Lance had interrupted.

Red let out a happy trill and his tail shifted closer around them, making Lance sit even closer to Red.

Shiro kept quiet as he pushed some fish on a huge piece of bark over to Red. Who glared at him, baring his teeth slightly.

''I won't try anything Keith, jeez, calm your scales,'' Shiro snapped as he stepped back, ''I have Matthew, remember? Loyalty?'' Shiro grunted.

''Wait, Matthew?'' Lance perked up, Red huffed, not amused that Lance attempted to talk to Shiro.

''You know him?'' Shiro sat down beside the fire, looking expectantly at Lance. ''Uhh, is he human like me?''

Shiro nodded, ''Where'd you find him?'' Lance asked. Shiro's nostrils at his neck flared open in defense. ''What does it mean to you?!'' Shiro snapped, and Red immediately hissed at the black dragon. Shiro didn't growl anymore.

That's when Lance noticed that Red too, had nostrils at his neck. Which greatly fascinated Lance.

''Matt Holt?'' Lance dared again, knowing Red would protect him.

Shiro kept quiet for a while, but eventually nodded. ''How'd you know?''

''My friend from my village, her brother had been kicked out the village for sneaking out too much, like me- only did I not get kicked out...yet. He was never found again, he just disappeared. I suppose you two crossed paths and...''

''Yeah, exactly. He told me about being kicked out too. Which means you really know his sister, what was her name again? Pudge?''

''Pidge, but her real name is Katie,'' Lance smiled, remembering Hunks hugs and Pidges punches after he got back from sneaking out.

Suddenly Shiro let off a purple blackberry shine, and there it was. A man, a human. Lance gasped, oblivious to what just happened.

''He's my true love, my soulmate. Because I found him, I broke the curse. We broke the curse. A full moon has past, and you know your bond will last. Learn how to love your killer, and learn how to love a beast, a true loves kiss, underneath the midnight sea. Starlight and moonshine will fall upon, and you will shift into your true form, where you belong, right before dawn.''

Shiro said, as he looked up at Red and Lance.

''W-Wow,'' Lance muttered as he felt Red tightening his hold. "And you can shape shift?! How cool is that!''

''Well, only for a certain amount of time though,'' Shiro lowered his gaze towards the bonfire again.

''Huh?'' Lance tilted his head to the side, he found this subject rather interesting.

''I can only be in my human form for approx twenty-four hours, I automatically change back to my dragon form. I know what you're thinking already though, no, shifting is really hard and drains you from energy. Once you shift you'll need at least twelve hours to fully recover. So it's better to stay in your dragon skin for a long amount of time,''

''Oh...'' Lance sighed, ''Wait,'' He said as he shook his head.

''Is Red cursed too?'' His eyebrows furrowed together as he took a sharp breath. Human Shiro nodded, a sad smile on his face.

''T-Then who's gonna break his curse?''

It was silent for a while, until Shiro spoke up again.

''You.'' Shiro said, a sly smile fixated on his lips. Lance tensed as he felt Red tower over him.

'True loves kiss', I'm not Red's true love? Am I? Lance thought to himself.

''Don't worry about it, you and Keith are meant to be together.'' Shiro confirmed and took a bite from his fish. Lance's food had already been devoured and he was still hungry.

''Who's Keith?'' Lance asked confused, ''Me.'' Lance shrieked, he did not expect Red to answer that question. ''But please call me Red for now, Keith is merely my human name. I'm obviously not one, now am I?'' Red snapped, his tone was harsh and cold.

Lance knitted his eyebrows together as he turned around in Red's hold, he strangely didn't feel any pain, as he glanced at his bare shoulder, it was healed. Lance ignored that fact and focused on Red, ''I don't care.''

Red flinched as he glanced down at Lance, his violet eyes wide.

At least not the scary yellow ones anymore, Lance sighed, relieved.

''I suppose you're my soulmate then? And I don't care. I like you for you. You didn't kill me so what else is there to say?''

''I... don't know?''

''Then shut it.'' Lance said and poked Red's chest. Or where he thought his dragon chest was.

Red purred again and licked Lance's cheek. ''Eww! That's gross!''

''Is it really, now?'' Red said lowly as he licked Lance's cheek again. Lance tensed, he didn't hate it though.

''N-No...''

''Good boy,'' Red purred and started licking Lance's shoulder. With the illumination of Red's glowing scales to keep Lance warm from the pre-winter air, he saw he did in fact have teeth mark in his skin, healed, but still a scar.

''His saliva healed it, dragon magic. Haha, but it is a mark to show off that you're taken,'' Shiro informed. Lance owed. He kinda liked the rough texture of Red's tongue, it was a nice ticklish feeling. But suddenly Lance remembered something, and he started to get angry. Red noticed and let out a low rumble as to soothe Lance.

''Who are you to Red?'' He asked bluntly. Shiro noticed the sharp side to Lance's tone and gulped. He felt vulnerable in his human form, but he needed to get rid of the pain in his sore wings.

''Like,'' Shiro thought for a moment, ''an older brother, I suppose.''

''A brother?'' Lance raised an eyebrow.

''Yes, you could say that.''

''Didn't look brotherly to me when you two were cuddled up together yesterday night, hugging each other and all...'' Lance started fuming with jealousy again, just by the picture of it.

''Keith was— Red was sad because you moved to your own bed and he felt cold without you. I haven't seen him since we escaped those hunters at empire island, he was suddenly gone. I've been searching for him for moons now, and I thought he might've been captured by the galra or even worse, dead. So I decided to check up on Matt first and then try to find him here, in our cave.''

Lance felt guilt overtake him, but a spark of fury overtook when Shiro said 'our' cave.

''He's mine!'' Lance snapped, surprised by his own outburst he clamped his own hands in front of his mouth. Shiro glared at him and Red growled. Lance suddenly felt really small and tears started building up in his eyes. Red noticed, of course, and nudged Lance, making purrs trying to soothe him. But it didn't work. Lance's tears burst out, as he started to have a panic attack.

''Shit, sorry, please stop crying!'' Shiro said as he crawled closer but Red just bit at him, Shiro jumped back, not expecting that from his brother.

''Shhh, It's okay. I'm right here, you're mine and I am yours, there's no need to be jealous. I only love— like you. Okay? Only you...'' Red nuzzled Lance's cheek again, who finally got control over his breathing again.

''L-Love?'' Lance had heard it clear when it left Red's muzzle.

Red kept quiet and just nudged Lance down, rising the temperature of his scales, to lull him to sleep. And Red stared down at a peaceful sleeping Lance. His mate. He's been through a lot, and he deserves his well needed rest.

For Red on the other hand, had a lot of catching up to do with his brother, and maybe some shared apologies from both sides.

-

Lance did not want to open his eyes. He was scared of the outcome. He felt at peace and warm, cozy even, but he just didn't want to risk it. Red sensed he was awake though, and nudged Lance's cheek gently.

''It's okay, I'm here,'' Lance opened his eyes to be met by the same breathtaking dragon, that he adored oh so much. He smiled and reached up to caress Red's snout, when be heard a noise he retrieved his arms immediately. Red let out a whine as he looked up to see dragon Shiro with a pile of fish.

''I'll be back by the next full moon, and I'll bring Matt too, okay? I'll leave you two now, I'm sure you have a lot of explaining to do. Keith, stay safe please, take care of him and yourself?''

''Yeah, Shiro. I will,'' Keith rumbled and Shiro walked towards them. Lance waited for Keith's warning but he didn't give any. Instead the two bumped noses and smiled, ''I'll see you soon, take care,'' Red said towards Shiro and nuzzled his jaw. Lance felt his stomach ache terribly, but he bit his lip to keep in his whines.

Shiro took off, and Lance didn't say a word. Red noticed as his mate was sitting quietly in between his legs.

He nuzzled against his back, but Lance elbowed him. Red shook his head, and pushed Lance forcefully forwards. He fell onto his face, letting out a groan.

''He's my brother you know, no need to get jealous,'' Red rolled his eyes, as he glared at Lance. He and Shiro had talked everything out, so they were on the same page again. His protectiveness kinda wore off while he was with someone that protected him again. Which he noticed now and guilt flooded  his senses as he realized what he just did.

''No! Lance, I'm so sorry,'' He nudged Lance's back, but the boy didn't move. ''Lance?'' He repeated.

''Lance this is not-'' Red started but Lance moved upright, as he stood up and started walking away.

Red's instinct took over and immediately put his tail in front of Lance's path, to block him. ''Move.''

''No.'' Red hissed.

''Move.'' Lance repeated, ''No.'' Red followed.

Red wrapped his tail around Lance and lifted him up, back towards himself. He put Lance down in front of him, but kept him captive in his curled up tail.

''I'm sorry, I just... Shiro isn't my brother by blood, y'know? When we both got cursed he had saved my life, because I was too weak. He has always looked out for me and I just, he means a lot to me I guess?'' Red tried to explain, but Lance felt the tears stream down his face once again.

Yeah, why don't you tell me how much you love him, Lance scowled inside his head.

Red noticed and started to fear Lance wouldn't forgive him, was he wrong? Wasn't Lance the one? And did it matter in the first place? No, it did not. Red knew he loved this boy, he didn't care about if wether he was a dragon or not, and neither did Lance.

''Please look at me,'' Red begged, leaning in closer with his snout, ''I love you,'' He spoke out softly, it was only meant for Lance. Lance perked up at this, his eyes wide, and his tears scattered.

''I only love you, always will. You're mine, my mate, my treasure, and I won't let you go this easily. I marked you, and you're mine. My mate for life,'' Red rumbled as he rubbed Lance's cheek with his snout.

''I love you too,'' Lance sobbed out, as he reached out with his arms towards Red. Red brought him closer so he could hug his neck.

The fire-breathing reptile curled up into a ball, shielding his loved one from the world.

Because everything that is beautiful, the world wants to break, and Lance was oh so beautiful, and Red, he was afraid.

-

That night, Lance couldn't sleep. He sat outside on the edge of the inlet.  Looking at the stars, and thinking about Red.

Of course, Red had noticed he was gone, so he went searching for him. Relieved to find him outside the cave.

He sat down beside Lance, ''Hey,'' He said in merely a whisper. ''Hey Red,'' Lance spoke out tenderly.

''You know, I've been thinking,'' Lance spoke out cautiously, which sparked Red's attention.

''One full moon has passed, and It's a full moon tonight. I'm your mate,'' Lance said pointing out the obvious.

''Mhmhm,'' Red hummed.

''Why haven't you said anything? I know that you know,'' Lance said and finally looked up at Red.

''I just... I'm scared,'' Red whispered.

''Of what?'' Lance said standing up, ''Me not accepting you in your human form?''

Red stood up too, facing Lance, ''Or is it that we're wrong, and that I'm not the one?''

Red was quiet for a while, the owls and wolves filling in the empty space Red has left between them.

''Yes,'' Red answered, ''No,'' Lance said, maybe a little too quickly.

Lance made grabby hands towards Red, and Red obeyed, leaning down to Lance's height.

Lance cupped the sides of Red's muzzle and smiled.

He leaned forward and his soft, warm lips, were met by the wet, cold scales of Red's snout. Lance felt like he was falling, not only in love, but literally. No, it was more like flying, or floating. Red shifted, or moved, Lance didn't know. But suddenly Red's snout molded into something chubby and so delicious. Lance felt soft skin beneath his fingertips and silky hair tickling his skin.

He pulled back from the bliss to be met by someone magnificent. Beautiful silky raven hair and piercing violet eyes. Softest palest skin Lance had ever seen, and a scar on his cheek.

The boy in front of him screeched, and Lance held him close. He had lost his balance.

''L-Lance?'' The boy asked, Lance recognized that voice out of a thousand, ''Keith, nice to meet you,'' Lance smiled, holding Keith closer to himself.

''Ah... it... it worked?''

''Yeah, you're breathtaking Keith,'' Lance gazed at Keith with a specific look, a lovesick look. He couldn't get enough from that beautiful view right in his arms.

Keith hesitantly reached out to caress Lance's cheek, ''Your skin is so much softer,'' he mumbled.

''Your's is too,'' Lance chuckled and Keith rolled his eyes.

''I'm tired,'' Keith murmured, his eyes getting droopy. Lance leaned forward to capture those pink plump beauties in between his lips again. He pulled back after pecking them one more time and carefully guided Keith's arms around his neck. He leaned down lifted Keith up under his thighs, and carried him like a toddler inside the cave.

''Whose cave is this?'' Lance asked Keith, he remembered something Shiro had said. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

''Ours,'' Keith smiled tiredly as Lance laid him down on their nest,'' Yours, and mine,'' he cupped Lance's cheeks and pulled him down into another kiss.

Lance smiled and gathered Keith into his arms, nuzzling close to each other.

They fell asleep, feeling small, but their love was big.

-

Lance felt strange when he woke up, there was something wrong. He snapped his eyes open, and instead of seeing Keith he saw a big, huge, blue wing. Lance screeched, and another creature shot upright, coming from under the wing. It was, ''Red?'' Lance asked.

He had shifted back to his dragon form for some reason.

''Lance? Is that you?'' Red— Keith asked, ''Who? Me?''

''Yeah,'' Keith looked confused, ''you?''

''I'm Lance, why? Why are you back in your dragon form?'' Why was this all so complicated?

''Lance, don't freak out, okay?'' Keith said, stepping closer.

''What? You tell me not to freak out, but of course I'm gonna freak out, when you say i shouldn't! '' Lance accused.

''Sorry!!'' Keith shrieked, it was quiet after, too quiet while Keith was inspecting Lance a little closer.

''Why is everything so small all of the sudden?'' Lance asked looking around him, why was Keith his height, but a dragon at the same time?

''Lance, don't flip but,'' Keith paused, checking Lance out again to see if this was for real,''you're a dragon.''

''I'm a what?!'' Lance's head turned upside down, and he felt light headed again.

''You're a big, blue, dragon.'' Keith repeated, before he started to laugh, while Lance rushed towards the river to see his reflection.

And yes indeed, he was a blue replica of Keith, but they both didn't mind in the end, they had each other.

They had shifted into their true form, right where they belonged, and while they slept, it had happened at dawn.

''Ꮧ ᎦᏬᏝᏝ ᎷᎧᎧᏁ ᏂᏗᏕ ᎮᏗᏕᏖ, ᏗᏁᎴ ᎩᎧᏬ ᏦᏁᎧᏇ ᎩᎧᏬᏒ ᏰᎧᏁᎴ ᏇᎥᏝᏝ ᏝᏗᏕᏖ. ᏝᏋᏗᏒᏁ ᏂᎧᏇ ᏖᎧ ᏝᎧᏉᏋ ᎩᎧᏬᏒ ᏦᎥᏝᏝᏋᏒ, ᏗᏁᎴ ᏝᏋᏗᏒᏁ ᏂᎧᏇ ᏖᎧ ᏝᎧᏉᏋ Ꮧ ᏰᏋᏗᏕᏖ, Ꮧ ᏖᏒᏬᏋ ᏝᎧᏉᏋᏕ ᏦᎥᏕᏕ, ᏬᏁᎴᏋᏒᏁᏋᏗᏖᏂ ᏖᏂᏋ ᎷᎥᎴᏁᎥᎶᏂᏖ ᏕᏋᏗ. ᏕᏖᏗᏒᏝᎥᎶᏂᏖ ᏗᏁᎴ ᎷᎧᎧᏁᏕᏂᎥᏁᏋ ᏇᎥᏝᏝ ᎦᏗᏝᏝ ᏬᎮᎧᏁ, ᏗᏁᎴ ᎩᎧᏬ ᏇᎥᏝᏝ ᏕᏂᎥᎦᏖ ᎥᏁᏖᎧ ᎩᎧᏬᏒ ᏖᏒᏬᏋ ᎦᎧᏒᎷ, ᏇᏂᏋᏒᏋ ᎩᎧᏬ ᏰᏋᏝᎧᏁᎶ, ᏒᎥᎶᏂᏖ ᏰᏋᎦᎧᏒᏋ ᎴᏗᏇᏁ.''

And not all treasure is silver and gold for Keith, because Lance is all the treasure that he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry if there are a few spelling errors that I oversaw, tell me and I'll fix them! (: I kinda slacked off at the end, but I hope you still enjoyed! I worked really hard for this but I wanted this out of my way. Also, fun fact, this is the longest thing that I've ever written! Yay me! 
> 
> Have a nice day further and thank for reading my crappy work! (:
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://nanithequiznak.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Wattpad!](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NaniTheQuiznak)


End file.
